An image sensor of the type having active pixels each including a photodiode and three transistors commonly uses the technique known as Correlated Double Sampling (CDS) in which two sampling steps are used whereby a reset voltage and a signal voltage for each pixel are stored on capacitors in the column, and the difference between these voltages is processed by the readout chain. CDS improves fixed pattern noise in the final image, but although the subtraction process removes low frequency pixel noise it increases high frequency noise. The requirement for two readout steps limits the maximum operating frequency of the camera, and the provision of the storage capacitors increases the column area and contributes kT/C sampling noise.
European Patent Application 0130543.6 filed Oct. 5, 2001 by the present Assignee discloses a 3-transistor pixel image sensor using a read-reset amplifier which operates in reset mode to apply a reset voltage and in read mode it operates as a comparator.
Also, European Patent Application 01310582.0 filed Dec. 19, 2001 to the present Assignee discloses an image sensor in which readout of reset and read values is effected one line at a time and interleaved, with a controllable amount of offset between resetting a line and reading that line, to control exposure. This requires a buffer which is capable of storing an entire frame of reset values, which in practice requires a relatively sizeable DRAM.